


You Can Say That Again

by Triskelian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Sarcastic Stiles, kind of, sarcastic Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskelian/pseuds/Triskelian
Summary: “You justhadto piss off a god. I mean, it isn’t like we have enough to deal with, right? No, you had toinsult a god.”Stiles just... being himself.





	You Can Say That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “We live in a world where the greek gods are real and you went and got yourself cursed and now I have to go on a fucking quest to sort this shit out why do I love you again?” from [this list](http://nerds-are-cool.tumblr.com/post/133544218971/if-youre-struggling-for-au-ideas-take) and information from [here](http://gods-goddess.wikia.com/wiki/O%C5%BAwiena) and [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Veles_\(god\)).
> 
> Not Greek gods, but I think this works better with Stiles heritage. Many thanks to [thehappyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappyfangirl/pseuds/thehappyfangirl), [triggeringthehealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing), [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep), [Jenn](https://twitter.com/JennC1983), and [Max](https://twitter.com/MegaNinetales) for the beta, suggestions, encouragement, and cheerleading.

 

 

“You just had to do it, didn’t you?”

 

Derek fumed as he stomped through the woods, practice letting him ignore the outraged silence behind him; he knew the look Stiles would have on his face if he turned around. He kept walking.

 

“You just _had_ to piss off a god. I mean, it isn’t like we have enough to deal with, right? No, you had to _insult a god_.”

 

Derek could feel the anger pouring off Stiles. He didn’t let that stop him.

 

“Why couldn’t you keep quiet for just a few more minutes, hm? Oźwiena was about to give us the information we needed, and you had to make a smart-ass remark before we got it.” He knew he should let it go, but, well.. “And _now_ , we have to find the sacred oak of Perun and petition him to lift the curse!” He shook his head, disgusted. “Another magic tree, that’s all we need.”

 

He made it a few more steps before realizing Stiles had stopped walking. With a sigh, Derek turned around. He was lucky he’d made it this far with no arguing. Sure enough, Stiles looked ready to explode.

 

“This isn’t my fault, jackass! _This isn’t my fault, jackass_ !” A slightly hollow sound accompanied the repeated sentence. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. He got as far as four before Stiles continued. “Oźwiena’s the goddess of gossip, all I did was comment on that. _Oźwiena’s the goddess of gossip, all I did was comment on that_.”

 

“Comment.” Derek stared at him. “You made a fucking _Gossip Girl_ reference!”

 

“She’s the _goddess of gossip_ ! _She’s the_ goddess of gossip _!_ ” Stiles kept talking before Derek could say anything. “How was I supposed to know she’d do this? _How was I supposed to know she’d do_ this _?_ ”

 

Derek gaped at his boyfriend. “Maybe because she’s also the _goddess of echo_?!”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to continue but paused. Finally, he said “Okay, maybe I didn’t think that one through. _Okay, maybe I didn’t think that one through._ ” Derek crossed his arms, unimpressed.

 

“No, really?” Before Stiles could say anything else Derek held up a hand. “Okay, look - let’s just go and find this magic tree and get this taken care of. All right?”

 

The younger man just continued to stare at Derek, and he thought maybe Stiles was going to continue arguing. But then Stiles grinned and said “Sacred. We don’t want to piss off any more gods, right? _Sacred. We don’t want to piss off any more gods, right?_ ” Derek glared.

 

“You know, you’re lucky I love you.”

  
Stiles grinned. “Yeah, I love you too, asshole. _Yeah, I love you too, asshole._ ”


End file.
